


A real family for Dixon

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daryl Dixon-centric, Drabble, Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Daryl's thoughts while he's watching at how Rick teaches Carl to shoot.





	A real family for Dixon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Настоящая семья для Диксона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601264) by [Gilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven)



> A drabble inspired by a wonderful gif made by @amoleabovethelip(tumblr) 
> 
> Looooots of love to SheriffsRevolver for beta work! x3
> 
>  
> 
> [This work on my tumblr.](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/172977926236/a-real-family-for-dixon-it-was-at-moments-exactly)

It was at moments exactly like this one, that Daryl found himself completely enchanted by the scene playing out in front of him. If there was anything  good left in this world, it deserved a minute of peaceful admiration. One may think that Daryl was basking in a memory of what the world used to be, Before, like any other person would in his place. But where the others would see a piece of the comfortable normal past, he sees the miracle of the present.

Because, for him, Before had little to no difference to Now. The end of the world had been his beginning, and wasn’t that bitter tasting irony such a Dixon thing? These days, next to these people, he discovered a small miracle of normal relations almost every moment. It wasn’t evident with the current state of matters and the level of tension in the group, but Daryl, like a child in the woods, noticed and picked the precious moments like berries from under the leaves. It was a damn long time since he last saw how it is, when parents communicate with their children, and there are bright, sincere smiles playing on their faces. He never saw what a real father should be like before Rick. How loving, brave and loyal. It never ceased to amaze him.

 _Rick_ never ceased to amaze him.

Just to end up by this man’s side already seemed like the best thing to happen to Daryl in his life, but to earn Rick’s attention and sympathy, and all the more, attraction, sincere and unselfish, was something akin to a fairy tale. But, for once, he allowed himself not to worry about the moment it all could burst like a soap bubble. He watched from the side as Rick teaches Carl to shoot. He doesn’t feel distant. An amazing feeling of warmth and calmness fills him, as well as a whole bunch of other emotions, he almost gets drunk on them, but is unable to give name to any. Apparently, this is what a real family feels like.


End file.
